This invention relates generally to trim actuators for exit devices and more particularly to a trim actuator with means for changing the handing of the exit device trim.
Frequently, exit devices are provided with handle or lever actuated trim on the side of the door opposite the exit device. The lever actuated trim must accommodate the handing of the door. Either the trim must be manufactured in both right hand and left hand configurations, or the trim must be capable of having its handing changed in the field. To change the hanging of some current trims, the installer must disassemble the trim, change the handing and parts and reassemble the trim before continuing the exit device installation. This can become costly due to the increased labor time to change the handing of the trim.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present trim actuators. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.